Lexmas 2
by dlz
Summary: OC/OOC/AU/MM. Lex seguiu o conselho de Lillian em Lexmas. Passados mais dois anos do nascimento de Lily, sua vida toma novo rumo. R&R/WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Lexmas 2  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Drama/Angústia  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Lex/Lana, Clark/Lois  
**Personagens:** Lex, Clark, Lois, Martha, Lionel  
**Spoiler:** Lexmas  
**Sinopse**: Lex seguiu o conselho de Lillian em Lexmas. Passados mais dois anos do nascimento de Lily, sua vida toma novo rumo. Algo terrível se abate sobre sua família, e Lionel está envolvido na desgraça do filho, o que pode culminar numa grande reviravolta e na sucumbência de Lex para o lado negro. Universo alternativo (UA).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Dois anos haviam se passado. Lex já não morava mais no subúrbio. Morava num apartamento pequeno em frente ao Talon. Alexander estava com quase nove anos, e frequentava o Smallville Elementary School. Lily já balbuciava as primeiras palavras, mas passava mais tempo na creche e, quando não, no Rancho Kent. Martha Kent adorava tomar conta da pequena filha de Lana e Lex.

Pensativo à mesa da sala dos professores da CKU, Lex rabiscava sua assinatura diversas vezes, quando alguém entrou. Lex apenas levantou os olhos para ver quem era. Viu então que era Chase Foreman, professor de literatura inglesa.

"Algum problema, Luthor?" perguntou ele, servindo-se de café.

Lex sorriu um sorriso amargo.

"Não" respondeu, percebendo que havia rabiscado numa das provas finais que deveria estar corrigindo.

Chase sorriu ao notar o incidente e serviu uma xícara de café ao colega, sentando-se à sua frente.

Lex o encarou. Estava visivelmente cansado. Mas, acima de tudo, triste.

"Eu o conheço há apenas um ano e meio, desde que você veio lecionar aqui" disse Chase.

Lex suspirou. Chase era uma boa pessoa. Mas não estava interessado em ouvir conselhos.

"Sempre achei que não havia ninguém melhor do que você para a cadeira de administração, e fiquei lisonjeado com a possibilidade de trabalhar com uma das pessoas mais decentes dessa cidade" continuou. "Mas tenho visto, que por trás do professor dedicado, pai de família honrado e cidadão exemplar existe uma tristeza inconsolável que o arrebata todos os dias no final da tarde e parece piorar quando se aproximam as festas de fim de ano"

Lex continuava inexpressivo, olhando para Chase.

"Quando me disseram, há mais de um ano o motivo de tanta tristeza, quase não acreditei" continuou ele. "E venho tentando entrar no assunto desde então -"

"Chase" disse Lex, subitamente.

"Tudo bem" disse Chase. Para ele, meia palavra bastava.

"Você não precisa fazer isso" continuou Lex.

O professor ficou silente por um tempo. Tomou um gole de café, sem tirar os olhos de Lex. Depois ele se levantou, colocou a xícara na pia ao lado da porta e disse, antes de tocar na maçaneta:

"Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar"

Chase saiu da sala, e deixou Lex novamente sozinho, mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

A vida havia tomado o rumo que Lana queria em seu leito de morte. Lex ainda tinha Alexander e Lily para manter sua memória viva. Tinha amigos que o apoiavam. E mergulhar no trabalho era a coisa que ele mais fazia naqueles dois últimos anos. Ajudava-o a evitar pensamentos turbulentos. Mas a dor da perda ainda o assombrava todos os dias. A dor da incerteza de ter feito a escolha errada, anos antes, quando se afastou de Lionel e dos negócios na Luthorcorp. Imaginava, constantemente, se as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Se Lana ainda estaria viva. Eram pensamentos cruéis. E mais cruel ainda era ver Alexander e Lily e enxergar neles a única mulher que amou na vida.

Uma pequena lágrima brotou no olho de Lex, e escorreu pela sua face.

A vida continuava. Uma lágrima por dia. E a vida continuava.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Comprou sorvete, pai?" perguntou Alexander sentado à mesa da casa dos Kent assim que viu Lex se aproximar da porta com tela e entrar.

"Alex!" censurou Martha, disfarçando um sorriso.

Lex sorriu para Martha, que já estava acostumada com os agrados que ele fazia para os filhos.

"Tudo bem" disse ele.

Lex encarou o filho que, com os olhos estalados, aguardava uma resposta. De repente, Lex também arregalou os olhos, como que para surpreendê-lo, e tirou um pote de sorvete de dentro de um pacote que carregava escondido. Os olhos de Alex brilharam.

"Oba! De baunilha!"

Martha sorriu e pegou uma taça e colher para Alex. Depois de servi-lo, os dois observaram o garoto dar as primeiras colheradas na sobremesa e depois se entreolharam.

"Desculpe o atraso" disse Lex, tirando o cachecol. "Fiquei preso corrigindo umas provas finais"

"Imagina!" exclamou Martha virando-se para pegar café. "Não tem que se preocupar com isso! Você já é de casa. Além do mais, é um prazer cuidar das crianças!"

Lex sorriu e Martha lhe entregou uma xícara com café.

"Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês" completou.

Alex encarou o pai e depois Martha, como se entendesse o que diziam. De fato, entendia. Os dois se entreolharam, e Lex perguntou:

"E o Jonathan?"

"Só chega no sábado" respondeu Martha, cruzando os braços enquanto o observava. "Agora que ele é governador passa mais tempo em Topeka e Wichita"

"Por que você não vai com ele?" perguntou Lex, com toda a intimidade que tinha com os Kent.

"Não" disse ela, sorrindo. "Eu gosto daqui. Além do mais tenho o Talon pra cuidar"

Lex sorriu.

"Não sou uma boa esposa de político, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela.

"Nenhuma delas é" respondeu Lex.

Martha sorriu enquanto observava Lex, que olhava o filho devorar o sorvete.

"Vai devagar" disse ele a Alex, que nem ao menos lhe deu atenção.

"Tem se alimentado direito?" perguntou Martha como uma mãe que pergunta ao filho.

Lex apenas balançou a cabeça, tomando um gole do café.

Naqueles dois últimos anos, Martha Kent nunca viu uma pessoa envelhecer tanto quanto ele. Sua aparência era sempre de muito cansaço e exaustão. Além de magro, Lex andava pálido e abatido. Era como se ele não se importasse. E isso a entristecia profundamente. A dor da perda o consumira tão abruptamente que era como se não houvesse um pingo de vontade nele de viver. Martha o via sempre com o olhar vazio e sem brilho. Nem mesmo as crianças o confortavam. Aliás, ele fazia de tudo para evitá-las. Alex ficava o dia inteiro na escola. Depois, geralmente ia à casa de colegas ou mesmo dos Kent. Lily ficava na creche e raramente com Martha, que adorava tomar conta dela. Lex os apanhava e seu tempo com os filhos se resumia a não mais do que duas ou três horas diárias. E como se ainda não bastasse, no último ano, Lex passara a trabalhar todos os finais de semana, mesmo que em casa.

"Martha, obrigado pelo café" disse ele, colocando a xícara vazia na pia.

"Você já vai?" indagou Martha, surpresa. Quando ele ficava para o jantar, geralmente bebia mais uma xícara ou duas de café.

"Temos que ir. Amanhã é um dia cheio"

"Eu fiz uma torta de legumes para o jantar" disse ela.

Alex fez cara de nojo enquanto raspava a taça de sorvete.

"Pegue suas coisas, filho" disse Lex caminhando em direção à sala de estar, acompanhado por Martha.

Os dois pararam em frente ao sofá onde Lily dormia profundamente apoiada em uma almofada, enquanto Alex corria para o outro lado para pegar a mochila da escola.

"Ela deu trabalho?" perguntou ele.

"De modo algum!" exclamou Martha, sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos da menina.

Lex se abaixou, pegou Lily, que resmungou ainda dormindo, e voltou para a cozinha com ela no colo. Martha tirou a torta do forno e cortou rapidamente uma fatia enorme e colocou num vasilhame para Lex levar.

"Não, Martha! Por favor!" disse ele.

"Lex! Se eu não fizer isso todo o resto vai fora amanhã!"

"Alex, pega a bolsa da sua irmã!" pediu Lex, apontando para a bolsa de fraudas em cima da cadeira.

Martha colocou o vasilhame cuidadosamente na bolsa que Alex carregava e antes que Lex abrisse a porta, vestiu o capuz do casaco de Lily.

Lex a encarou com um sorriso e ela retribuiu.

"Até amanhã, vó Martha!" gritou Alex atravessando na frente de Lex e correndo para o carro.

"Até amanhã, meu bem!" respondeu ela, enquanto Lex saía logo em seguida.

Martha os observou da varanda, com os braços cruzados e apertados contra o peito por causa do frio, até desaparecerem na estrada. Depois, com um sorriso amargo, entrou de volta à casa.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Depois de colocar as crianças para dormir, Lex se sentou à sua mesa de trabalho que ficava num canto na sala de estar e pegou as correspondências. A maioria eram contas. Mas uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. Era da Universidade de Metrópolis. Ao abri-la, notou que se tratava de um convite formal do Reitor para que ele lecionasse naquela instituição. Lex deu um pequeno sorriso, sem qualquer entusiasmo, e colocou a carta ao lado, no ângulo de visão onde havia uma foto de Lana com Alex, próximo ao lado do computador. Ele então sorriu um sorriso amargo enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na foto. Levantou-se e caminhou até o armário da copa, segurando a porta-retrato, sem tirar os olhos dele, e se serviu de uma dose de uísque. Lex tomou a bebida num gole só, e depois de serviu de mais um pouco. Apertou o porta-retrato com os dedos e, subitamente, atirou-o contra a parede, destruindo-o completamente. Instantes depois, Alex surgiu à porta da sala:

"Tudo bem, pai?" perguntou ele, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Volta pra cama, Alex" respondeu Lex.

Alex o observou por mais algum tempo e depois voltou para seu quarto.

Lex terminou a bebida e caminhou na direção onde atirou o porta-retrato. Apanhou a fotografia do chão, e olhou para a imagem de Lana.

"Por quê?" murmurou ele.

Na manhã seguinte, Lex levava Lily para a creche e Alex para a escola, enquanto falava ao celular com Martha.

"Tem certeza que não tem problema?" perguntou ele.

"Lex! Você sabe que eu adoro cuidar das crianças!" respondeu ela, do outro lado da linha.

"Eu devo voltar de Metropolis lá pelas oito horas" continuou ele. "Qualquer coisa, vou estar com o celular ligado o tempo todo"

"Tudo bem, querido" disse Martha, com um sorriso. "Dirija com cuidado"

"Pode deixar. Manda um abraço meu ao Jonathan" despediu-se ele, olhando para as crianças no banco de trás. "A tia Martha vai vai pegar sua irmã na creche e depois vai apanhá-lo na escola, Alex"

"Você vai demorar?" perguntou Alex.

"Um pouco" respondeu ele. "Tenho umas coisas para fazer em Metrópolis"

"Vai ver o tio Clark?"

"Pode ser"

"E a tia Lois?"

"Talvez" respondeu, estacionando o carro em frente à creche.

Lex desceu e a coordenadora, que recebia as crianças logo em frente se aproximou, com um sorriso.

"Sr. Luthor!" disse ela. "Tudo bem?"

Lex retribuiu o sorriso, mas nada disse, enquanto pegava Lily que choramingava no bebê-conforto no banco de trás, ao lado de Alex.

"Não..." resmungou ela.

"Vamos. Você já passou dessa fase!" exclamou Lex à filha, que nos últimos dias vinha chorando antes de ir para a creche.

A coordenadora a pegou nos braços, e Lily começou a choramingar ainda mais.

"Pode deixar" disse a coordenadora. "Ela vai ficar bem. Todas as crianças começam a se cansar de vir pra cá depois de um tempo"

Lex pegou a bolsa com as fraudas e mamadeira de Lily e a entregou à mulher, que lhe sorriu.

"A Sra. Kent virá buscá-la hoje" disse ele.

"Tudo bem" disse ela, inclinando-se para ver Alex, e sorrindo. "Oi, Alex!"

Alex retribuiu o sorriso de dentro do carro e deu um pequeno aceno de mão.

"Bom, é isso" disse Lex, dando a volta no carro. "Vou estar com o celular ligado o tempo todo. Se não conseguir falar comigo, pode ligar para a Sra. Kent"

"Sr. Luthor!" chamou a coordenadora antes dele entrar no carro.

Lex a encarou, apreensivo.

"Algum problema, Sra. Stiles?"

"Não vai dar um beijinho na Lily?"

Lex levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Nos vemos amanhã, Sra. Stiles!" disse, entrando no carro.

Quando o automóvel sumiu na esquina, a coordenadora, que o observava de longe em frente à creche, com Lily nos braços, murmurou, beijando-a na face úmida pelas lágrimas:

"É, menina. Seu pai está mesmo perdido"

Instantes depois, quando parou em frente à escola de Alex, Lex disse ao filho, que abria a porta:

"Comporte-se!"

Alex apenas sorriu. Bateu a porta, e correu para não perder o sinal.

Lex o observou de longe, até ele entrar na escola, depois suspirou, e pegou a estrada a caminho de Metrópolis.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Queremos que você comece no semestre que vêm" disse Edmund Fletcher, reitor da Met-U, enquanto servia Lex de uma bebida, em seu gabinete.

Lex o observava com denotada atenção.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa, Sr. Fletcher?"

"Pode me chamar de Edmund!" exclamou ele, com um sorriso, enquanto bebia um gole de conhaque.

"Edmund" repetiu Lex.

"O quê é?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com meu pai, não é mesmo?"

Edmund sorriu.

"Desculpe" disse ele, confuso. "Não estou entendendo"

Lex o encarou, com o copo de uísque na mão. Talvez Lionel realmente não se importasse mais. E por mais que ele achasse que o pai podia estar por trás da sua contratação na Met-U, não fazia sentido. Os dois não se falavam há anos. E segundo Lionel, ele não tinha mais filho. Lex tomou um gole da bebida, e sorriu.

"Esquece o que eu disse"

Edmund retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo sem entender o comentários.

"Ótimo!" exclamou ele, apoiando a mão no ombro esquerdo de Lex, e convidando-a a se sentar. "Então posso acertar tudo com a minha coordenação para você começar no início do próximo ano?"

"Pode" respondeu Lex, colocando o copo vazio no aparador sobre a mesa de Fletcher.

"Já tem residência aqui em Metropolis?"

"Vou começar a ver isso na semana que vêm"

"Bom" sorriu o reitor. "Muito bom. Vou pedir à minha secretária que passe uma lista de ótimas escolas para suas crianças"

Lex sorriu, e Edmund apertou o botão do interfone.

"Missy? Pode vir aqui um instante?"

"Claro, Sr. Fletcher" respondeu a secretária.

"Missy é minha assistente" explicou Edmund. "Vou pedir a ela que lhe mostre um pouco do lugar, para você já ir conhecendo mais ou menos o _campus_"

"Eu já conheço o _campus_" disse Lex.

"Ah, sim!" exclamou o reitor. "Você coordenou alguns projetos pela Luthorcorp alguns anos antes aqui, não é mesmo?"

Lex o encarou, sem responder.

"Sim, Sr. Fletcher?" indagou a assistente entrando na sala e se aproximando da mesa.

"Lex?" perguntou o reitor.

Lex ficou pensativo.

"Bem, eu posso dar um volta por aí, então, apenas para me familiarizar novamente com o lugar"

"Isso é bom, isso é bom!" exclamou Edmund, entusiasmado. "Missy, acompanhe o Sr. Luthor e mostre as nossas novas instalações. O prédio novo de pesquisas, a ampliação da biblioteca. Tudo! Depois passe a ela uma lista de escolas para os filhos" pediu, acompanhando-os até a porta do gabinete.

"Sim, Sr. Fletcher" respondeu ela.

Lex se virou para Edmund, que disse:

"Vai ser muito bom tê-lo por aqui, filho!"

Lex sorriu e saiu, acompanhado pela assistente do reitor.

Edmund os observou até desaparecerem pelo corredor, fechou a porta do seu gabinete e foi até sua mesa, onde se sentou, e pegou o celular. Fez uma ligação, e disse, assim que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu:

"Está tudo certo, Lionel. Exatamente como combinamos"

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Aqui está" disse Curt Swan, editor de Lex, enquanto, sentado à sua mesa, entregava o embrulho.

Lex esticou o braço para pegá-lo em cima da mesa. Colocou-o no colo, e o abriu. Era o primeiro exemplar impresso do seu livro: 'Lex Luthor: Uma Biografia' era o título, impresso em letras garrafais. Abaixo, o logotipo da Editora Metrópolis. E ele sorriu. Por quase cinco anos, Lex escrevia aquele livro em segredo. Interrompeu o trabalho após a morte de Lana. Um ano depois, decidiu que era hora de terminá-lo. E antes que começasse o outono, sua biografia estava concluída. Jamais se dedicou tanto a algo.

"Ficou ótimo" disse ele, olhando os detalhes da encadernação. As letras douradas em relevo que contrastavam com o vermelho vinho da capa.

"E é apenas a cobertura" completou Curt, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto acendia um charuto.

Lex sorriu, satisfeito.

Curt lhe ofereceu um charuto, mas Lex recusou, enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos na capa.

"Você devia ter feito isso antes" disse o editor.

Lex o encarou.

"Se você tivesse escrito uma coisa dessas antes... Ah, rapaz! O mundo estaria aos seus pés há muito tempo!"

Lex nada disse, e Swan continuou:

"Você é como um herói. O cidadão exemplar. As pessoas vão adorar isso! Elas precisam de exemplos!"

Swan deu uma tragada no charuto, e disse:

"Sabe, ao invés de deixar aquela repórter do Planeta Diário ficar com os créditos do livro sobre a Luthorcorp -"

"Não era do meu interesse" interrompeu Lex, colocando o livro sobre a mesa de Swan.

"Na época, talvez" retrucou Curt, dando uma longa baforada.

"Quando vai sair?" perguntou Lex, desconversando.

"A primeira tiragem fica pronta em duas semanas" respondeu Swan. "Antes do Natal vai estar nas prateleiras"

Lex não conseguia esconder sua satisfação. Era uma das poucas coisas que o deixava feliz em dois anos.

"É um presente e tanto, hein?"

"Eu não teria conseguido se não fosse por você, Curt"

O editor sorriu. Ele sabia, há quase dez anos, que Lex ainda era uma mina de ouro. Quando ele simplesmente deu as costas ao império da Luthorcorp sem qualquer motivo aparente. As pessoas comentavam. Quem era o homem por trás de Lex Luthor? E um livro contando sua trajetória poderia transformar a vida de muitos, inclusive a do dono da editora que o publicasse. Infelizmente, para Curt Swan, na época, enquanto Lex havia decidido ser 'um homem de família', foi apenas a fonte anônima de um livro sobre a Luthorcorp escrito pela repórter investigativa Chloe Sullivan. Mas Swan acreditava que Lex Luthor ainda podia render bons frutos. Foi quando, finalmente, dois anos depois, recebeu um telefonema seu, perguntando o que ele achava de publicar uma biografia sua.

"Não seja humilde, Lex" disse ele. "Gostava mais de você quando pisava nas pessoas"

Lex nada disse, e Swan continuou:

"Por outro lado, naquela época você não teria tempo para escrever uma obra-prima como essa"

Lex se levantou e caminhou até o bar, onde se serviu de uma bebida.

"Talvez as coisas mudem para você quando esse livro for publicado" completou.

Lex tomou um gole de uísque, enquanto olhava pela janela do edifício da Editora Metrópolis. A vista era linda.

"Quero que me faça um favor, Curt" disse Lex.

Curt o encarou, enquanto segurava o charuto contra a boca.

Lex se virou para vê-lo, e olhou para o livro sobre a mesa.

"Quero que mande alguém entregar esse primeiro exemplar a uma pessoa" disse.

Curt arqueou as sobrancelhas:

"Quem?"

"O verdadeiro responsável pelo seu conteúdo"

O editor avarento apenas sorriu.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Lois!" exclamou Lex ao vê-la se aproximar de sua mesa no restaurante.

"Oi Lex" respondeu ela, beijando-o na face. "O Clark vai se atrasar um pouco" disse ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Lex sorriu. Ela estava ótima. A barriga já estava bem saliente.

"Então, faltam quantos meses? Quatro? Cinco?"

Lois sorriu, e orgulhosa, colocou as mãos no ventre.

"Quatro meses" disse ela.

Lex suspirou. Lembrou de quando Lana estava grávida pela primeira vez. Tinha o mesmo brilho que Lois naquele exato momento.

"Clark está bem ansioso" comentou Lex, servindo Lois de um pouco de água. "Tem certeza que não é uma gravidez de alto risco, não é mesmo?"

Lois sorriu.

"Está tudo bem, Lex" disse ela. "Além do mais, você conhece o Clark -"

"Claro" concordou ele.

De fato, a esposa de seu melhor amigo estava fantástica. Nada poderia dar errado para eles.

"E como vão as coisas?" perguntou ela, cruzando as mãos com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa.

"Estão indo" respondeu ele. "Vou começar na Met-U no próximo semestre"

"Isso é ótimo!" exclamou ela, sorridente, pegando o copo de água e brindando com ele.

"É, é ótimo" concordou ele, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Lois, no entanto, sabia que ele não estava totalmente feliz. Dois anos haviam se passado e ele continuava sofrendo a dor da perda.

"Ela ficaria muito orgulhoso de você" disse, então.

Lex sorriu um sorriso amargo. Não havia o que dizer.

"Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Clark!" exclamou Lex se levantando para cumprimentar o amigo. "Até que você chegou rápido dessa vez!"

Lois e Clark se entreolharam e trocaram um sorriso confidente.

"Oi amor" disse ele então, sentando-se ao lado da esposa e beijando-a nos lábios.

Lex sorriu enquanto os observava. Depois disse:

"Estava falando para Lois que vou começar a lecionar na Met-U no próximo semestre"

"Puxa vida, Lex!" exclamou Clark, ajeitando os óculos. "Isso é muito bom! Vamos poder nos ver mais vezes, e as crianças vão poder crescer juntar!" completou, tocando a mão no ventre de Lois, e depois olhando nos olhos dela com ternura.

Lex sorriu, sentindo-se pouco à vontade.

"Então, queria ver se vocês conhecem alguém no mercado imobiliário" disse ele, interrompendo o momento afetivo do casal. "Quero mudar logo. Para Alex e Lily já irem se acostumando -"

"Claro, Lex!" exclamou Lois. "Tenho alguns conhecidos que podem nos passar umas dicas ótimas"

"Que bom" disse ele, tomando mais um gole de água.

Clark sorriu enquanto olhava para as duas pessoas que mais admirava, e pegou o cardápio.

"Que tal pedirmos?"

Foi quando o telefone de Clark começou a tocar.

"Deve ser do jornal" disse ele, olhando o número. "Não. É da minha mãe" disse, atendendo. "Alô? Mãe? Tudo bem?"

Lex se ajeitou na cadeira, imaginando que era uma conversa de mãe e filho que poderia demorar.

"E você, Lois?" perguntou, enquanto Clark falava com Martha. "Como vão as matérias sobre o Superman?"

Lois sorriu, desconfortável.

"Ah, sim... Vão indo, Lex. Você sabe como é. Ele não pára" respondeu ela.

"Como?" indagou Clark ao telefone, visivelmente preocupado.

Lois e Lex se voltaram para Clark, e o encararam.

"Sim, ele está aqui comigo -" disse Clark, olhando para Lex. "Mamãe, fique calma!"

"Clark, o quê houve?" perguntou Lex, preocupado, pegando o celular do bolso. A bateria havia acabado. Devia ser algum problema com as crianças, imaginou.

"Não se preocupe. Estamos indo!" disse, desligando.

Lex encarou Clark com firmeza.

"São as crianças, não é mesmo?"

"Lex" disse Clark, não sabendo por onde começar.

"Clark!" pediu Lex.

"Elas sumiram. Ela foi buscá-las na escola, mas -"

"Não!" exclamou Lex, levantando-se em sobressalto.

"Calma, Lex!" pediu Lois, levantando-se para ampará-lo.

"Não!" repetiu ele, olhando-a nos olhos. "De novo, não!"

Lex pegou o casaco na cadeira e saiu apressado do restaurante.

"Clark!" disse Lois, olhando para o marido.

Clark apenas assentiu com a cabeça, saindo logo atrás de Lex. Mas ele não iria com o amigo. Havia um modo mais rápido de chegar a Smallville.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_Duas horas e meia depois..._

"Onde estão elas?" indagou Lex, enlouquecido, segurando Martha pelos braços, após estacionar sobre uma calçada em frente à creche onde Lily ficava.

Havia carros de polícia por toda parte, o que o deixava mais aflito.

Mas Martha estava atordoada demais para conseguir explicar.

"Calma!" pediu Douglas Parker, chefe da polícia, segurando-o pelo braço.

Lex o empurrou abruptamente e se afastou de Martha, indo em direção à entrada da creche, onde a coordenadora prestava depoimento a um oficial.

Ao vê-lo, Meredith Stiles começou a soluçar.

"Sr. Luthor! Eu não sei como isso aconteceu!"

"O quê você fez?" indagou ele, furioso, como se estivesse prestes a agredi-la fisicamente.

Mas o xerife, que vinha logo trás dele, o conteve.

"Sr. Luthor! Acalme-se! Estamos tentando resolver!"

"É mesmo? Pois não vejo carros de polícia atravessando a cidade em busca dos meus filhos!"

"Estamos fazendo o que está ao nosso alcance. Além do mais, o Superman também está envolvido nas buscas! Ele está vasculhando a área!"

"Eu não quero aquela aberração perto dos meus filhos!" gritou Lex, descontrolado.

E todos silenciaram, e o olharam surpresos. Superman era uma figura especialmente admirada em Smallville, cidade onde tantas desgraças já aconteceram, como as duas chuvas de meteoros.

Ao perceber o efeito causado na multidão que se aglomerava em frente à creche, Lex disse:

"Porque é isso o que ele é"

E, completamente atordoado, Lex olhou para cada uma das pessoas que estavam ali, desde transeuntes, pais solidários, funcionários da creche e policiais, parando os olhos no único rosto confiável que havia ali, Martha Kent, que estava visivelmente transtornada.

E Lex então desviou o olhar, sucumbindo de joelhos ao chão, com os olhos avermelhados, e sem lágrimas. Pois era isso que ele era agora. Um homem que não conseguia mais derramar uma lágrima sequer.

_Minutos mais tarde, no Rancho Kent..._

"Tome mais um pouco" disse Martha a Lex, que estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, enquanto lhe entregava uma xícara com chá quente. "Vai ajudá-lo a se acalmar"

"Obrigado, Martha" disse ele, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

Martha o observava com pesar.

De repente, Lois surgiu à porta:

"Toda a polícia está mobilizada daqui a Granville" disse ela, largando a bolsa à mesa. "Perry também está agitando as coisas no Planeta Diário. Toda a imprensa já está à parte -"

Martha lhe sorriu, gentilmente.

"Jonathan também está fazendo o que pode junto às autoridades estaduais" disse, enquanto olhava para Lois. As duas estavam arrasadas.

"Desculpe pelo modo como a tratei, Martha" disse Lex, subitamente, após um gole de chá. "Eu perdi o controle"

Martha nada disse. Apenas tocou o ombro de Lex. Não o via daquele modo desde que Lana morreu.

Lois olhou para sua barriga e apoiou as palmas sobre o ventre. Não conseguia imaginar a dor de ter seu filho levado por estranhos. Sabia, porém, que não podia haver coisa pior.

"Eles vão encontrá-los" disse Lois, na tentativa de confortar o amigo.

Na verdade, ela queria dizer que o Superman conseguiria encontrá-los, mas dado o fato de que Lex não possuía muita simpatia por ele, achou melhor não mencioná-lo.

"Onde está Clark?" perguntou Lex, ainda transtornado.

Lois trocou olhares com Martha, e respondeu, evasivamente:

"Está ajudando nas buscas. Todos os moradores estão fazendo buscas pelas redondezas"

"Não posso ficar aqui" disse ele, então, levantando-se e entregando a xícara de chá a Martha.

"Lex, você não está em condições" disse ela, com a mão em seu ombro.

E ele se virou para vê-la. Seus olhos denunciavam um homem cansado, arrasado e, acima de tudo, consumido pela dor.

"Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?"

Martha conteve as lágrimas. Para ela, Lex era como um filho. E vê-lo naquele estado, era angustiante. Desejou, do fundo do coração, saber o que dizer. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Uma semana havia se passado, e não havia qualquer pista acerca do desaparecimento dos filhos de Lex. Nem a influência do Governador Jonathan Kent, e nem a força do nome Luthor puderam ser capazes de levantar uma única evidência sobre o que teria acontecido com Alex e Lily. Clark estava desaparecido há vários dias. Dizia Lois que ele estava empenhado nas buscas. E, fato notório, era que o próprio Superman fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para tentar localizar as crianças. Mesmo assim, era impossível encontrá-las.

Por dias e noites a fio, Lex ouvia a mesma estória pela polícia e pela mídia. Alguém entrou na creche e levou Lily, sem ser vista por qualquer dos funcionários. E Alex simplesmente deixou a escola no horário de sempre, e nunca mais alguém o viu. Nada de testemunhas. Tudo em plena luz do dia. Aos olhos das pessoas mais próximas, era como se aquilo o estivesse matando aos poucos. Mal sabiam, porém, que algo dentro de Lex o estava consumindo, e ele estava prestes a tomar uma atitude que mudaria seu destino para sempre.

Enquanto tomava sua terceira dose de uísque, sentado ao sofá da sala, olhando o retrato de Lana com Alex aos seis anos de idade, já grávida de Lily, Lex sentia um misto de ódio, revolta, tristeza e impotência que o fazia desmoronar, lenta e dolorosamente.

"Eu sinto muito" disse ele, olhando para os olhos de Lana no retrato. "Não pude cumprir o que prometi"

Lex largou o retrato na mesa ao lado, enquanto olhava o fogo na lareira. Seus olhos ardiam. Já não conseguia mais derramar uma lágrima sequer. Olhou para o copo vazio e atirou-o contra o fogo, que se levantou, mas depois baixou rapidamente. Levantou-se, pegou o casaco sobre a cadeira da sala de estar, caminhou até a porta, e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Três horas e meia depois, Lex estava em Metrópolis. Era mais de dez horas da noite quando estacionou em frente ao Luthorcorp Plaza.

"Estamos fechados" disse o segurança pelo interfone quando Lex tocou a porta de vidro.

"Sou Lex Luthor" disse ele. "Quero falar com Lionel"

O segurança o encarou de onde estava, ao balcão da portaria, e insistiu:

"Lamento. Não posso ajudá-lo"

"Ninguém pode" disse Lex, que se virou, e como se estivesse indo embora, simplesmente deu meia-volta e socou a porta.

"Ei!" exclamou o segurança do lado de dentro, enquanto se levantava, pegando seu cacetete de borracha para intimidá-lo.

"Anuncie que estou aqui" pediu Lex pelo interfone.

O segurança o encarou por um instante. Lex não sairia dali enquanto não o fizesse. Pegou então o telefone atrás do balcão e digitou o número de um ramal. Enquanto o anunciava, Lex o encarava com frieza. Ao desligar o telefone, o vigia caminhou até a porta, e a abriu. Lex passou por ele, e caminhou até o elevador, ignorando-o completamente.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Lex atravessou o hall de entrada até a sala da Presidência, e abriu a porta. Sentado à sua mesa, em frente ao computador, estava Lionel. Dois anos já haviam se passado desde a última vez que se encontraram. E seu pai estava mais velho e abatido do que ele se lembrava. Sem mover um músculo, Lionel apenas levantou os olhos para vê-lo.

"Ora, ora" disse. "Se não me engano, a última vez que você veio me ver era mais ou menos nessa época, tão... natalina. Veio me pedir o quê desta vez?"

"Você não me ajudou com Lana" disse Lex, olhando ao redor.

Era tudo como lembrava que era. Nada havia mudado.

"Mas agora se trata dos seus netos" continuou.

"Sim. Eu soube" disse Lionel, fechando o _notebook_.

"Você pode ajudar a encontrá-los -"

E Lex viu, à mesa de Lionel, o exemplar de sua autobiografia, a mesma que há mais de uma semana havia pedido que encaminhassem a seu pai.

Ao notar que o filho olhava o livro, Lionel disse:

"Leitura interessante"

E Lex o encarou.

"Por favor" pediu.

"Eu sempre soube que você não havia mudado completamente" continuou Lionel, ignorando os apelos de Lex. "E esse livro apenas prova o que eu sempre soube"

Lex então o encarou nos olhos, esperando que ele dissesse o que era.

"Que você nada mais é do que o meu reflexo"

Lex então fechou os olhos, e se virou para ir embora. Nada mais havia a fazer ali.

"Filho" chamou Lionel.

E Lex apenas parou, sem se virar para vê-lo. Há muito tempo não ouvia Lionel chamá-lo daquele modo. Na verdade, isso não o emocionava nem um pouco. Sentia-se, estranhamente, enojado.

"Quando uma coisa tem que acontecer, ela acontece. Você pode ter evitado isso por algum tempo, casando e tendo filhos. Mas você ainda é um Luthor. E o seu lugar é aqui"

Lex ficou pensativo por um momento. Até que se virou lentamente para ver seu pai.

"Foi você" disse ele.

Lionel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"_Você_ sumiu com meus filhos!" exclamou Lex caminhando apressado em direção a Lionel, que se levantou rapidamente, e apertou o botão que acionava a segurança.

"O quê fez com eles, seu miserável?" gritou Lex, agarrando Lionel pela gola da camisa e jogando-o sobre a mesa. "Onde estão Alex e Lily?"

"Lex! Acalme-se!" gritou Lionel.

Mas Lex não o ouvia. Segurando-o pela gola, puxou-o e jogou-o longe ao chão. Lionel tentou se levantar, mas Lex foi mais rápido. Aproximou-se e novamente o pegou pela camisa. Foi quando o segurança surgiu à porta. Mas Lex não soltou Lionel.

"Onde estão meus filhos?" gritou.

De repente, alguém segurou Lex por trás, e o puxou para longe de Lionel.

"Leve esse maluco daqui!" gritou Lionel para o segurança, enquanto via-o ir embora, com o olhar cheio de fúria.

Quando a porta do elevador se fechou, Lionel se recompôs, suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Depois, caminhou calmamente até o telefone.

"Como eles estão?" perguntou à pessoa do outro lado da linha. "Já foram devidamente encaminhadas?" houve uma pausa, e ele continuou: "Perfeito. Lembre-se que são meus netos. Quero-os com uma família decente. Destrua todos os documentos. Tudo. Não quero nenhuma pista do que aconteceu. Quero que você dê sumiço em todas as pessoas envolvidas, direta e indiretamente" houve mais uma pausa, e Lionel concluiu, olhando para a porta por onde levaram Lex embora: "Falta pouco para ele voltar"

_**Continua...**_


End file.
